Dawn of a new era
by FlyinG MinD
Summary: The Civil War was over, The Empire was now in control, but the aftermath of the war left the Empire too weak to fight against the Dominion, and the Thalmor were now in control, the empire is no more.
1. Prologue

**Author Note: After a Looooong time of not writting anything, I've had an idea about Skyrim, so this is my first Skyrim Fanfic, I will be uploading chapters as I finish them. I hope you like my Story :) **

**And remember, don't hesitate to leave a Review, constructive criticism is always welcome because it will help me to improve as a writer! :)**

After the Civil war, The Empire managed to control Skyrim, yet the internal conflict brought the Empire to it's knees before the Dominion...I still remember it, just like the people before me remembered the tragedy and the blasphemy of the White-Gold concordat, this was something that also devastated the lives of many in Tamriel.

The Great Secession, it was a treaty signed by the Empire by order of the Aldmeri Dominion giving all the former Imperial provinces into Thalmor control, officialy The Empire was no more, the gods had foretold that Tamriel had to be unified by The Empire, this is why Talos was now a god, for he had to witness his empire bringing all the races of Tamriel to the ultimate state of existence.

I was a Legate back then, the one who killed the world eater, the one who shouted with the voice of Akatosh, he who made all enemies run in fear, at the sound of the mighty thunder of Talos.

**I know that the prologue may seem very short, but it's just the setting of my story, so you can have a clear view of the events that happened before my Story, again, sorry if it's short but there are topics that I will explain more in detail as I progress in the story ^^**


	2. Chapter 1: Fall back with the shadows

**First Chapter is up! :) Sorry if there isn't any action yet, but as you all know, a rebellion must be organized first ;) Enjoy! and remember, let me know if you like my story with a review ^^**

* * *

"I can't believe it" Said Rikke sitting on a chair in the War-Room at Solitude, She was holding her head in disbelief while her helmet rested on the table, I was just looking through the window, mostly to my home, from my Office I was able to see my home, yet my mind was elsewhere, I was in deep thought.

"Did you even listen to what I've told you?" Asked Rikke with an annoyed tone, I snapped back into reality and looked at her, she was frowning at me, still holding her head.

"Yes, but what else can we do? The Empire is no more...The Aldmeri had won" Deep inside my heart was raging, but again I looked back saying those words to Rikke noticing my wife sitting with our two children, the last I wanted was a group of Thalmor Justiciars to raid my home and murder my family.

Completely angered by my statement, Rikke stood up stomping her hands on the table and almost screaming "After all the troubles we went through to bring peace to Skyrim, you just lay down and surrender!? Against the Dominion!?...You surprised me Dragonborn, I thought you would stand and fight, like the true nord you are!"

"And I want to!" He screamed, trying not to let my anger to control me "But I have a family Rikke...and I can't let the Thalmor to get close to them". In that moment Rikke approached to me and grabbed my chestplate and with anger she said.

"I have a family too Fenrir, but they will be in danger if I let the Thalmor to get close to them, can't you see?! we can't let them take over skyrim" I looked at Rikke shocked at first, and when she finally was more calm I looked at the window again, we were about to become what we fought for months, rebels.

Two hours later, we were gathered into the War Room, all the Legates were there, and Tulius looked at us with a face that showed utter defeat.

"Legates, as you all now...this is a sad day" He began with a big sigh "The Empire is now officially disbanded, and within two months, we have order to retreat to the Imperial City...I..." He stopped, hesitating on saying it "...I have direct orders, that our families will be relocated to Alinor, for Re-education..."

The room was soon filled with a loud gasp and then an outbreak of arguments. Rikke and I tried to calm down the legates and the general, but it was useless, I had to use a shout so I could start talking "SILENCE!" I Shouted the thunderous sound echoing outside while the very foundation of the Castle trembled.

"Listen!" I said "General, I know that you have orders here, but we have an entire Legion stationed here, we can fight the Dominion!" Then Tulius looked at me with the face of a Daedra.

"And you think that we can hold the Thalmor in Skyrim?! it's the Dominion's Army! For the love of Stendarr!" He shouted at me.

"And leave the Empire die off pathetically? after all the effort we have done?! After we unified Skyrim once more? we will leave Hammerfell to fall to the Thalmor? what example we are giving to the people of The Empire! By the Nine General, we must-" He then looked at me.

"What did you said Legate?" Then I slammed the table, cracking it a bit.

"I said BY THE NINE!, this is an outrage! you fought the Stormcloacks because it was your duty to keep the citizens of the Empire safe! we fight for the Empire!" I then said looking at the legates "Are you going to surrender just like that? what are you? I thought you were nords and true sons of Skyrim..." Then I looked at the General "...And true soldiers of the Empire".

I left the room in a burst of rage, sitting in my office thinking, after all we've done for Skyrim, they will just lay down and bleed?, moments later The general and Rikke entered.

"Dragonborn, I hate to admit this, but, you are right. We have an entire legion stationed here, we can at least provoke a revolution, and keep the spirit strong...This is not over, this is war".

I looked at the General and smiled standing up "I knew it General, you wouldn't let the Empire down". Solitude was in panic, after hearing the news the people was filling the temple of the divines , seeking shelter, scared.

We were standing in the very same place in which they have executed Roggvir, but now, a message of hope was ready to be told, to resist and fight the tyranny.

I stepped forward and said "People of Solitude! Proud soldiers of the Empire! As you all know, The Great Secession is on course, and in this Very moment, the Thalmor forces in Skyrim are helping to disband the remnants of the Imperial Forces in our country" The people just seemed to be more scared.

"But do not panic, this is not over, The Empire is still here, for you, for all the free people of Tamriel. We are nords! All of us have the inner fire to keep the empire alive! here and now, we are all one Race, we are all Imperial Citizens! Nords, Imperials, Bretons! Orcs! Do not let your hopes down! We will liberate Tamriel from the Thalmor menace!" The people began to cheer, inspired by my words.

"I wil not stand Idle watching my friends and Family being murdered by the Thalmor!" I unsheathed my sword, Tulius, Rikke and the legates did the same. Then Legate Rikke stepped forward and shouted.

"For Skyrim!" And the people shouted back "For our glorious Empire!" The croud was inspired to the pout of shouting loudly, the sounds of the city stopping hearing the people rise their fists and weapons.

I looked at Tulius and he just looked at me, after a few moments he said "I believe in you Dragonborn, but this time, your skill won't be enough, we need everyone for this new journey to be completed" I nodded with honesty, his words were true and painful, blood had to be shed, and a very difficult path had to be crossed. What we didn't know was that this was now 15th of Last seed of the Fifth era.

The next day I was outside my home, I have talked to Ysolda about it, I was leaving for Sky Heaven Temple with the rest of the Imperial Forces, and I have told her to flee for Solstheim, the Thalmor had yet to establish in Skyrim so she still had a few months to make a run for it.

"Remember my love, go to Windhelm and don't stop, for the love of Talos do not stop for anything, go to Solstheim you will be safe there". My heart was aching, watching her tears roll from her eyes as I held her close to me.

"Promise me you will be safe" She said holding my face, I gently held her hands and closed my eyes, kissing them.

"I will my love, take care of Sofia and Hadvar" She nodded and stepped aside so I could say farewell to my children. Hadvar, who was named after my long-time friend and comrade was looking at me with sad eyes, the little toddler just hugged me and cried, he hated the idea of not seeing his pappa for a long time, I picked him up and cradled him a bit, kissing his forehead I managed to show him a smile.

"It's okay Hadvar, Pappa will be okay, and I will see you soon", Still with Hadvar on my arms I kneeled and let Sofia my oldest daughter to hug me tight.

"Take care pappa, I will pray to the Divines every day for your safety" She said, her voice breaking. My heart was about to break hearing my children and feeling their touch.

"I know my dove, pray for me and for the people here in Skyrim, I love you sweethear, and promise me you will take care of your little brother" She smiled and nodded holding Hadvar on her arms, who kept sobbing on her neck.

I picked my bag and my weapons, looking back at my family I said "Remember, head to Whindhelm, and do not stop for anything".

I met with Tulius and the rest of the Imperial Forces outside the gates. The soldiers seemed ready to go, yet Tulius had a face that showed concern.

"What is it General?" He looked at me and sighed, he looked back at the road and said "I am not sure if this will work at all Fenrir, are we ready to start a revolution in Skyrim?" I touched his shoulder to comfort him saying "General, we are imperial soldiers, and if we have to start a revolution to bring back The Empire, we will".

Our journey to Sky Heaven Temple was slow and dangerous, I stayed in the Gates of Solitude with Tulius and Rikke, hoping to receive good news from the Legates when they arrived at Sky Heaven Temple, I calculated at least 2 days for the groups to get there, assuming that they do not encounter Thalmor patrols or other interruptions.

The first four days went smoothly, both groups arriving safely to the Blades temple and camping inside the cave waiting for us, the blades sent me a letter, and I was happy to read it. The second day Rikke received a letter.

"General, Fenrir, I received a letter from the blades, I haven't read it, I guess it's Fenrir's honor to do so" I nodded and picked the letter, leaving the reports of the other legates aside I opened the envelope and held a parchment that said:

_Dragonborn, Esbern, and I noticed of your little gathering and yes, we already know about The Great Secession, it was confusing at first but now that we are fully informed, we are eager to cooperate, you can count with Esbern's knowledge on the Thalmor and with my Field experience, you made the right choice on picking your next allies, we serve you, Fenrir, we serve you and The Empire with pride, tough I have to admit, the road ahead will be bloody and harsh, but I trust in you, we all trust in you to help us bring the Thalmor to justice once and for all, We will be waiting for the Imperial Forces in Sky Heaven Temple, Esbern and Marcurio are already working in a cloaking spell to hide Sky Heaven Temple from the Thalmor, just try not to be followed._

_-Delphine, Grandmaster of the Blades._

My smile became wider with each sentence of the letter; Rikke had her doubts about the Blades helping us, so when she saw my smile she asked. "So, we have the blades on our side then?" I just nodded; I looked at Rikke and Tulius and said "See? We are gaining Allies each day, and I bet that the local population will side with us".

Tulius wasn't too happy about it tough "Yes I understand Fenrir but, know that we are breaking the White-Gold concordat" Then Rikke stepped up "Yes, but understand that the Imperial Soldiers will not surrender that easy, you know General Scipius, I am sure that we will receive word from him in a couple of weeks, the same goes with General Appius and with Deran-Kai, Gorad-Maa'Kol, and even Felendir" The General Snorted "Felendir? He is an Altmer, he will surely betray us" Rikke just frowned and walked to the general, I knew beforehand that this discussion will become heated pretty soon, but it was necessary to convince Tulius completely.

"Listen to you general; you are becoming Ulfric again, judging Felendir? He was your most trusted legate back in the Great War, the Altmer Imperial forces under his command were fiercely patriotic to The Empire, and Felendir will not let the Thalmor take over, knowing him he must be already coordinating a Rebellion and sending word to the other generals".

That may be true, but sometimes we had to look into reality, there was the possibility of us being the only Legion cooking a rebellion against the Dominion, but as the say goes, "The last thing you lose, is hope".

After a few days, we got word that most of them got into Sky Heaven Temple without incidents, except for Legate Admand group, who was destroyed by a Thalmor patrol, one of the soldiers managed to survive, and told us the complete story.

The legate and their group were on their way to Sky heaven, but they were intercepted by Thalmor battlemages near one of the abandoned forts, they were surrounded, Legate Admand fought bravely and never gave up, he died in the skirmishes and there were no prisioners. Tough the survivor heard that they were looking for survivors to interrogate.

Finnaly the day came, our group was leaving last, we had the biggest group because of the Couriers sent by the others, we didn't want to take the risk of them being captured by the Thalmor, since they were already getting suspicious about the Legion not showing up anywhere, not even in the border of Cyrodiil, leaving only the local Town guards on the holds. And so, in the cover of the night, we left Soliture, making out way to Sky Heaven Temple.


End file.
